Harsh light of day
by Pluto164
Summary: I am very old, someone is hunting me. I didn't know what I was missing until I found her. Now she is standing by my side and helping me fight.
1. Harsh light of day

The wind rustles through the leaves as I walk through the empty streets, it's a cold night, it's about to snow, but I am are not cold, I haven't been cold for a long time.

I stumbled through the alleyways and felt the water starting to seep through the fabric of my shoes and socks, but I don't care, my feet are already cold.  
I stumble on to a university campus, the campus security man sees me but doesn't do anything, I suppose I look enough like a slightly drunk college student. My hair is tussled by the wind, my arms fold around me protectively, but I don't know whether it's to protect myself or other people around me.  
I'm hungry, so hungry.  
I fall asleep under a tree.

When I wake the sun is already up, there are people moving around, walking through campus, carefree, as carefree as you can be in college. I've never been to college. I couldn't go to college where I am from. Les femmes ne sont pas faites pour étudier. But I was always curious, so I read and studied on my own.  
Being here would suit me.

I walked into the main office, people stared, but I stopped caring long ago. The register office was empty, it is after all mid-semester. "Bonjour, I would like to register."  
The short, young man looked up at me from his mountain of paperwork, "The semester is already half over Ms.…"  
"Cormier, Delphine Cormier." I shook the hand he extended.  
"Wow you're cold." He rubbed his hands together, "Sorry, I'm Scott, nice to meet you." He took a file from a drawer by his desk. "Fill this form. I can't promise you can start this semester, but I'll see what I can do Ms. Cormier."  
"Please, call me Delphine." I practically purred at him. I was so hungry and I was getting desperate.  
I filled the form, when I reached the box asking what degree I am studying for, I checked PhD. The amount of books I've studied about this subject, the amount of articles I've read, I knew enough to get it.  
"Awesome." He smiled a big toothy smile, "What were your grades?"  
I leaned over the counter and looked him straight in the eye, I could feel the heat building behind my eyes, as if a ray of sun was shining into it, I could see him slightly slouch before me, turning into putty. "What does it matter? I excelled, I finished top of my class, oui?"  
He nodded and wrote it down. "I think we're good to go." He smiled at me again and placed the form on a big pile. "We'll have an answer soon."  
I smiled at him again, "merci." I left without another word, knowing I was already in. Next semester I will start school at The University of Minnesota.

The first night after I registered I started touring the campus, frat boys and co-eds walked around, some slightly drunk, some slightly high.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." A young woman said as she bumped into me, her books scattered on the snowy pathway. Her black rimmed glasses slipped down her nose when she bent to pick them up.  
"No, I didn't see where I was going, I am so sorry." I helped her pick them up.  
She stood up and straightened her glasses, "Hi, I'm Cosima." She extended her hand.  
"Delphine, Enchantee."  
"Enchantee." She grinned at me. She had the most adorable smile. "You're new here, aren't you?"  
"How do you know?"  
"You look lost. Keep looking around." Her voice was full of life, powerful and enchanting.  
"Yes, I came here yesterday, I start school next semester."  
"Oh, cool. What's your major?"  
"Immunology."  
"Cool, I'm Evo-Devo."  
Apparently I looked puzzled. She laughed, "Evolutionary development." I realized.  
"Yes, you look so cute when you're confused." If I could blush, I probably would.  
"Well, merci. It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope I can see you soon?"  
"Yeah, ditto, obvs." She grinned at me again, "I should probably go home anyways, my sister will get worried."  
She waved at me as she walked away from campus, her books held tight against her chest. She was a beautiful sight and seemed like a kind and gentle soul. I suppose I found a new friend.

The next morning I woke under the same tree. My joints were stiff and I was the hungriest I've been in a long time. I knew I shouldn't have prevented myself from feeding for so long, but I didn't want to fill the loss of control.  
A drunk frat boy wobbled beside me, he reeked of alcohol and drugs, "Hey beautiful." He slurred. I rolled my eyes, I guess he will do.  
"Allo." I smiled at him flirtatiously.  
He stumbled closer, "Do you wanna go somewhere?" He raised his brow. Wow cocky.  
I took his hand and let him stagger behind me as I walked to a secluded alleyway.  
"Ooh, kinky." He breathed in my ear as I pressed him against the filthy brick wall.  
"You have no idea." I murmured into his neck. The smell was all around me. I didn't plan to kill him, and I prayed to god that I would have the strength to keep this boy alive, even if he was an imbécile.  
My teeth pierced his neck smoothly, the blood gushing into my mouth and filling me with warmth and life, it felt so good. I could hardly stop myself, but I had to, I could not kill this boy, he had a future, a life to lead. I reluctantly drew my teeth, the puncture wounds in his neck sealing themselves as I licked them. He wobbled a bit more. I was no longer hungry.  
I looked him in the eyes, he blinked dumbly, "You will not remember anything of what happened now, you never saw me, and you will stop drinking so much, it is not good for you." He nodded, "You will now go home, sleep and take an iron supplement when you wake up." He nodded again, "Oh, and one last thing, merci." I kissed him on the cheek and walked away. I haven't felt so alive in a while.

I moved into an old apartment near campus, I needed a place to live, I couldn't stay under the tree. I bought some new clothes, I've long ago learned not to get attached to people or objects, I will just have to leave them when I run away.  
I guess it's ironic that a creature like me is in danger, after all I'm a predator, but even a strong predator can encounter a stronger one, that is the way the food chain works, no one is truly the strongest, even the apex can encounter a strong enough foe.

I walked out of my apartment and ran into a short, solid woman, "oh, I am so sorry." I helped the woman pick the groceries that rolled out her paper bag.  
"Yeah, I guess I should have been looking were I was going." The woman had a British accent, her voice was a little harsh, as if she was used to being attacked.  
I finally raised my gaze to look at her, she looked like Cosima, the woman I met on campus the day before. "Have we met?" I handed her the bag.  
"I don't think so." She took the bag from my outstretched arms.  
I heard someone stomping up the stairs, "Damn it Sarah, you left me with the heavier bag, again." She finally reached the floor, she caught my gaze and smiled, her teeth peeking slightly over rosy lips, her eyes lighting up as if she was genuinely happy to see me, "Hi Delphine, what are you doing here?"  
"I just moved in to this apartment." I gestured at the door behind me.  
"Oh, cool, we're neighbors then." She smiled even wider, her eyes crinkling slightly behind her glasses. "Oh, this is my sister Sarah, we live right next door to you." She waved her arm around, in the general area of the apartment next to mine.  
"It's nice to meet you Sarah." I shook her hand. She smiled at me tensely.  
"Yeah, you too." She turned to her sister, "come on Cos, your damn eskimo pies are melting." She fished her keys out of her leather jacket and opened the heavy metal door. Cosima waved and smiled at as she followed her sister into the neat looking apartment. "I have to pick up Kira soon." I heard Sarah mumble before she closed the door.  
I stood there for a moment, deep in thought. After a few minutes I started descending down the stairs again.

When my new home came into view I spotted Cosima leaning against the brick wall and smoking, "Hallo Cosima, how are you?"  
"Hey." She smiled at me.  
I stopped near her and fished a cigarette out of my coat pocket. I lit it and took a long drag. "It was a pleasure meeting your sister."  
"Yeah, she's cool. I love living with her. But I'm not allowed to smoke in the apartment." At the end she whined a little, I've never heard anything as adorable.  
"Well, if you want to smoke, you can always come to my place and we can smoke together, oui?"  
She smiled at me, "I don't really mind smoking out here. It gives me time for myself. But it is getting pretty cold, so I would totally love to."  
"Well I would love to have you come over. You could come up now if you'd like."  
She smiled and nodded, "Let's go then." She took my hand in hers and dragged me up the stairs. I've never felt a similar sensation, it's as if the moment our hands touched a spark of electricity passed through my entire body, I wanted to feel it again.

She looked around, checking my barely furnished flat, she moved with purpose, her mind running and her eyes wandering.  
"It's very neat." She said.  
"I like to know where everything is." I took her coat, "Please sit. Would you like something to drink?"  
She sat on a couch and smiled at me, "I would like some tea please." She laughed a bit.  
"I will be right back." I walked to the small kitchen area. It's not like I needed to cook.

I handed her a steaming mug, "Ooh, it tastes good."  
"That was not a cigarette, was it?" I already knew the answer, I could smell the pot she consumed.  
"Nope." She giggled. I smiled and sat next to her, "you smell really good." she placed her hand on my knee. I swallowed hard as she inched closer, to be honest she smelled really good as well. She was very pretty, full of life and amazingly bright.  
"I don't think this is a good idea." I said, but I didn't move away.  
I could feel her hot breath on my face, I had to stop her, but I didn't want to. Her lips were so sweet, full and warm. I placed my hand on her cheek, her warmth flooding me. I've been on this earth for over 200 years, and I've never felt so alive, this woman made me feel human again, and I loved it.


	2. What are you?

The kiss grew deeper, Cosima traced my lips with her tongue, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't open my mouth and let it get even more out of hand.  
I could feel the hunger rearing its head, my fangs nearly growing, I started to tremble.  
I pushed her away, "why did we stop?" she was flushed and aroused, I could smell it on her, but she also smelled so tasty. I licked my lips subconsciously. "I am so sorry."  
"Hey, no, you didn't do anything wrong, it was totally my fault, it's on me."  
I felt a tear roll down my face, "non, you don't understand."  
Cosimas' eyes widened, "Delphine…" she smeared the lone tear and inspected the liquid on her thumb, "this is blood." She looked me in the eye, her lips parting, but no words came out. After a few moments, "what are you?"  
I didn't want to answer, I knew I had to, she was too damn curious and too damn smart to let it go. "I am… vampire." I whispered.  
"I knew it!"  
I looked at her, my eyes conveying my confusion, "what do you mean?"  
"I sensed it. You have a different aura then the others on campus." She smiled.  
"What?" I was truly bewildered now. The realization dawned on me. "You are a witch." her smile grew and she nodded. "And you are not afraid?" I wanted her to say no, I wanted her to stay in my life so desperately.  
"No. You're different from the others I've encountered. Plus, I have magic." She laughed.  
"You are very," I tried to recall the word, "cheeky." I smiled at her.  
"Why did draw back?" she sounded genuinely concerned.  
I didn't know how to answer her question, so I simply bared my teeth, my elongated canines showing slightly over my lower lip.  
"Oh, yeah, I guess I should have thought of that." She replaced her hand on my knee, "You can't scare me that easily, I live with my sister, she's scarier than any creature that goes bump in the night." She grinned. I couldn't help but smile back. She took my hand in hers and started playing with my fingers, she lifted her gaze and looked me in the eyes, "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, if you want me to leave just say so."  
I caressed her cheek, it was so warm against my cold skin, "I never want to see you go, chérie."  
"Good, 'cause you're not getting rid of me so easily." She kissed me again. "I don't care about the fangs." She whispered as I tried to push her away. I've succumb to my desire and kissed her back just as passionately.

"Bloody hell Cos!" I could hear her through the walls.  
"You don't understand Sarah." She was trying so hard for me. I smiled at the sentiment.  
"She is a vampire. I don't want her anywhere near Kira." She nearly growled.  
"Put on wards. Come on, this is important to me." I could almost see her walking in the apartment, gesturing widely and trying to explain her point using her hands.  
"One hour, Kira in the other room and we put all of the wards." Sarah realized there was no way to beat Cosima.  
"Yes. Good."  
"Tomorrow night, at six, did you hear that fangs?"

"Hey, come on in." Cosima opened the door wider and gestured me inside.  
"Merci." I kissed her lightly on the cheek. "It is nice to see you again Sarah."  
"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled from the couch.  
"I am sorry, have I offended you?" I tried to find another reason why she would be unpleasant, beside the obvious reason.  
"No, it's not like your kind is an abomination." She took a sip of her half full whisky glass.  
"Yes, witches are natural and are do anything wrong, right?" Cosima placed a hand on my shoulder, the heat sipped immediately. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to. I am very sorry."  
"No, it's ok, at least now I know what your bark sounds like."

We talked until the time Sarah set was over. I got to meet Sarah's daughter. It was unintentional. She is a sweet, young girl, very bright and charming.  
When I was about to leave Cosima took my hands in both of hers, "I hope you enjoyed your evening."  
I smiled at her and brushed a dreadlock that slipped out of her bun, "It was the most enjoyable evening I've ever had." I smiled and kissed her deeply.  
"What are you doing tonight? You know beside the now, and the standing and kissing, which is very nice, but…" I kissed her again.  
"I have to go and do something. Tomorrow night, I promise you chérie." I smiled at her and left.

I walked into a frat house party. I knew I didn't have to lie, but I felt better that Cosima didn't have to hear of me feeding.  
I young man came to me, "Can I offer you a drink?" he had a dazzling smile.  
"Oui, you certainly can." I took his hand. He followed me willingly.

We entered an empty room, he held me against a wall and tried to kiss me, "non, naughty boy." I turned the tables and pinned him against the wall, "not before that drink." The smell of arousal seeped through his skin, it filled the air and my mouth started to water. I felt my fangs extend, I licked his neck, feeling the heartbeat right below his ear and bit hard. He sighed and went slack. I licked the small wounds clean, the marks disappearing quickly. I laid him on the bed and left quietly.

The air was cold when I left the frat house. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned quickly, baring my fangs and ready to strike, "I'm sorry." Cosima stood with her hands in the air, as if surrendering, "I just wanted to see where you were going."  
My fangs retracted, "I am sorry, I had to feed, I did not want you to see me do so chérie." I approached her and drew her in my arms, she clung to me and pressed herself tighter.  
"I am so sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." She whispered in my ear.  
"Don't be." I kissed her cheek.  
"You have blood on your chin." She wiped it away gingerly.  
I took her hand in both of mine and kissed her knuckles, "Do you want to come sleep over?" She nodded. "Good." I smiled and we went home.


	3. Hunting

Her body was so much warmer than mine. We laid in my bed, her head on my chest, my arms holding her tight. "It's so weird," she whispered. "What is, ma chérie?" I stroked her back. She pressed harder into me, "I keep expecting to hear your heartbeat." She turned her head and looked at me, her eyes squinted slightly in order to focus without her glasses. "If my heart could beat, it would do so for you." I kissed her. She leaned back, a huge grin on her face, "that was really cheesy." "It does not mean it's not true. Now go to sleep cheeky girl." I smiled and started humming, my hand stroking pathways on her bare back. "Good night Delphine." She mumbled. "Good night chérie." I sat staring at her the entire night, relishing her warmth, the way her hot breath felt on my skin, the way she clung harder every once in a while and then let go. When she shifted awake, she looked at me and smiled, "good morning." "Bonjour." I knew then that I couldn't stay forever, but I never wanted to leave her, from the start I knew she was meant to be mine, she was mine. She looked at the clock beside my bed, "oh shit, I'm gonna be late." She jumped from under the covers. I sat there and looked as she got dressed, it was a very amusing show. I got up and placed my hands on her shoulders, "I will see you tonight, oui?" She looked up at me and smiled, "sure, wouldn't miss it." She kissed me and left. If my heart could beat it would for her alone. The air is always cold here, I loved it, it meant I didn't stand out when someone accidently touched me or brushed up against me. I started school, and I made sure Cosima and I will get the same lab time. I loved standing behind her, she pressed against a microscope and me with my arms around her. "You know I do have to pay attention to what I'm doing." She said one day as I leaned forward to see what she was doing. "I am sorry, I just wanted to see what you were doing." I whispered. She straightened and left the lab, she came back a few minutes later, her face wet and drops of water running down her neck. I chuckled. I was there five months when I felt someone watching me, it went away quickly. But it became more frequent. I spent more time with Cosima, she kept saying I'm being paranoid, she set up wards around my apartment and hers, so we'll know if someone wishes to harm us. She kept promising nothing is going to happen, and I believed her. Cosima never came with me when I hunted, I didn't want her to see what I became, a beast, something so different from what I am when I'm with her. I was walking home when I felt a sting on my shoulder. I touched my shoulder, my fingers felt wet and sticky. I was bleeding, the graze was not healing. I started running, dodging the crowds of people walking on the sidewalk. I was found. My legs started shaking, but I was still too far, I had to get home, to Cosima. My vision started blaring, and soon all I saw was black. "Wake up sleepy head. It's time." I knew that voice, but it was wrong, that was a quote from a movie. I opened my eyes, and was assaulted by blinding lights. "She's awake Doctor." A voice, right beside me. "Ah, Ms. Cormier. How are you feeling?" a man came from the shadows, his was sleek and smooth as if her swallowed gallons of oil and honey. "I've been looking for you for a long time now my dear, and today I'm finally going to end it." He smiled at me, his eyes cold and dark as though he came from the depths of hell. "I will never go without a fight." My voice sounded weak and I was so hungry. "Well it wouldn't be so fun if you did." 


	4. Chasing

I woke up gasping, something felt wrong. I could hear someone screaming in agony.

I splashed my face with cold water, the pinkish-blue morning light coming in through the drapes.

Sarah woke and walked straight to the fresh coffee.  
"You look like hell Cos."  
"Something is wrong, I don't know what, but something isn't right. I don't know what to do Sarah."  
"Take a deep breath, just relax. Is it a test? Do you have an exam soon?" Sarah put down her empty cup and placed her hands on my shoulders.  
"It's Delphine."  
"What? Your damn leech? What about her?"  
I looked up at her, tears clouding my vision, "I can hear her screaming, she's in pain."

Sarah led me to the couch, "You were supposed to meet last night, right?"  
I nodded, "She didn't show up." This proved something was wrong, Delphine never bailed on me. If she would run late she always told me, if she had to feed she always made sure to come afterwards. Something isn't right, and it's bad.

Sarah took out an old book, the dust brushed off and billowed in small clouds around the room.  
"I'm only doing this for you, if it wasn't for you I'd let her rot." She placed the book gingerly on the table.  
"And I can't thank you enough for it Sarah, I know how hard it is for you." I gathered the ingredients we needed to find her.  
Sarah put her hands on my shoulders and squeezed lightly, "I don't want you to hurt, and that goes even after we save her. If she ever hurts you in any way, she is nothing more than a pile of dust."  
I smiled sadly at her and hugged her tight, "Thank you."  
She squeezed me harder, "I will always have your back, whatever it takes. Now let's save your lady."

I could see the place in my mind. She was bound to a metal slab in an underground lab. They hooked her to IV drips, containing something I didn't recognize. She was in pain and the wounds were smoldering, that much I could see.

"I know where she is!" I shot upright, Sarah caught me and handed me a glass of water.  
"Alright then, Fee just arrived to babysit Kira, let's go."  
She handed me my coat, the red one that Delphine loved so much. "Let's go save her."


	5. The Kill

All I could hear was the beeping of the machines around me, the squeaking steps of scientists on the linoleum floor tiles.  
"How are you feeling Ms. Cormier?" A deep voice said beside my head. I didn't have the energy to look at the man.  
"When I get out of these binds you will you've never been born." I snarled at him.  
"Now, now Ms. Cormier. I've been looking forward to meeting for a long time. Several decades to be exact." He stepped in front of me, short white hair, deep dark soulless eyes.  
"I will savor the moment I kill you Leekie." I had so much venom in my voice I could practically taste it.  
"It is my job to make sure it never happens." He reeked of death and chemicals. He traced my face with his finger, I winced, "Now play nice." He stuck a needle in my arm, the liquid rushing into my veins. The pain was immediate, "Play nice."

The lab she was held in looked like a movie set, maybe like the initiative lab on 'Buffy'. "Come on Sarah, she's here."  
"I really hope she's worth it." Sarah was right behind.  
"Sarah," I turned to look at her, "even if we break up, even if it's not going to last, no one deserves what I've seen her going through."  
"OK, yeah, you're right Cos. I will help you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my family."  
I hugged her, "I love you."  
She seemed startled for a moment but then she hugged me back, "I love you too Cos." She held me at arm's length, "Now let's get this over with." She grinned at me and started opening the lab doors.  
"Sarah, where did you get the sword?"

You never know how brutal you can be until you have to protect your loved ones. I don't know where I've heard it, but now I know how true this line is.  
Sarah and I stormed in, the lab was full of people, "Oh shit."  
"Go get her, now!" Sarah yelled. "Oh no you don't." one of the lab workers came at her. She slashed his chest open, the cut seeped red, his widening in surprise and pain. He fell to the floor.  
One of them growled at us, "oh goodie, werewolves." I had to save her.  
One of them came at me, half transformed, teeth bared. His clew nearly got me, I ducked and sent a fire ball to his stomach. The smell of scorched fur filled my nose.  
The wolf-man hybrid whimpered and fell to the floor. I took a scalpel from one of the table tops and stabbed him through the heart, blood staining my hands as his heart gave out.  
Another two came at me. I passed through them, my body rematerializing behind them. I hurled an ice spike through their backs, the roars that filled the room were earth shattering.  
I staggered away, covered in blood and gore. The room behind me full of my sister's battle cries, and the whimpers and cries of dying werewolves.  
I reached a barricaded door, there were three key-locks and a card lock, "Let's see what's behind door number one." I hacked the system easily enough.

She came for me. I knew she would.  
I don't know how long I've been restrained to the table, how long I've been stabbed and probed, but none if it mattered the moment I heard her voice.  
"I think your cavalry is here. Why won't I go greet her?" He smiled at me evilly.  
"Good luck. I hope you have all your death affairs in order." I hoped Cosima will let me deliver the final blow.  
"You have a lot of faith in your witch." He laughed.  
"You have no idea."

The door to the lab burst open, Cosima surrounded by a halo of white, florescent light.  
"It's time to teach you some new tricks, you've been a very bad dog." Cosima entered.

It took me a moment to notice, but the light was coming from her. I smiled slightly, my goddess came to save me.

"Well, if it isn't the wicked witch." Leekie chuckled.  
"Wizard of Oz, of course." The light around Cosima turned darker, he was making her angry. "Are you going to huff and puff?"  
Leekie started to shift, "Why, let's find out." He snarled at her.  
Cosima's light started burning brighter, "Let's see how bad your bite is." A fire ball formed in the palm of her hand.

Leekie jumped at her, his paws nearly hitting her, but she simply phased through him. He landed heavily on the floor. The fire ball hit him square in the chest, he gave out a yelp, but came to his feet immediately.  
"Cosima, untie me." I cried at her. I wanted to help her.  
Leekie ran and grabbed Cosima's leg, his teeth piercing her skin easily. Cosima cried out in pain, blood started streaming down her, her flesh torn and her bone visibly snapped.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" I bared my teeth at him, the bounds no longer strong enough to hold me to the table. I jumped on him and landed on his back, my fangs and nails breaking his skin easily. He howled and tried to throw me off. I tightened my grip.  
"Delphine…" Cosima collapsed, a pool of blood started forming near her.  
"Cosima!" He finally managed to hurl me off of him. He leaned above me, his teeth glinting, strings of drool dripping on my face, "You know? You really are a bad dog." My hand penetrated his chest, my finger squeezing around his heart and crushing it. He fell on top of me, shifting back to human form. I pushed him off of me and rushed to Cosima's side.  
"Delphine, you were amazing."  
"Shh, don't talk." I kissed her. I started checking her leg; the bite was deeper than I thought, a torn artery and a shattered bone. "How are you feeling?" I whispered.  
"Like a million bucks." She laughed. "Delphine it's really cold here."  
"I'm going to warm you up." I promised her.

I picked her up slowly, gently and carried her out of the lab. Sarah stood in a battle field, bodies surrounding her. She was soaked in blood, her blade dripping and her back straight.  
She turned around and faced me, her eyes locked with mine. She shifted her gaze, looking at the limp body in my arms. Suddenly she rushed to my side, "Cos." Her face turned white, "What did you do!?" She raised her sword, ready to strike.  
"NON!" I cried. "I can save her."  
"How? By making her like you? A bloodsucker? A leech?" Tears streamed down her face, creating clear paths as they passed through the red liquid covering her cheeks.  
"Yes." I looked her straight in the eye, straightening my back and holding Cosima closer to my body, "Sarah, I know you don't trust me, but I have never loved anyone the way I love your sister, I don't know if I have a soul, but if I do I know she is my soul mate. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, I will save your sister, whatever it takes." I watched as she lowered her sword.  
"I don't know why I'm letting you do this, I've never seen Cos as happy as she is with you." She took a step closer, her eyes speaking volumes, "but if you dare hurt her in any way, you will meet the sharp end of my sword, got it Frenchie?" I nodded and swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. For such a small woman, she was very menacing.

I pressed my lips to her neck, taking in her scent, the way her slowing pulse beat against my lips. My fangs started to lengthen; I pressed the tip against her soft flesh and bit. The warm liquid rushed in. It was sweet and tasted so good. I drank until the pulse slowed enough, Cosima was on the verge of death and I was about to push her over the threshold.  
I bit into my wrist and pressed it against her blue lips. "Drink chérie, please." I felt her mouth latching onto my wrist, she drank a bit, a few drops ran down her chin. "Good." I caressed her forehead.  
"Delphine?" she sounded so far away.  
"Yes?" a lone tear trailed down my face.  
"Will you hold me?" She looked at me, her eyes squinting because I took her glasses off.  
"Of course. Whatever you want." I pulled her in my arms and let her drift off to sleep.

"Mummy, what happened to auntie Cosima?" I heard Kira asking.  
Sarah took Kira in her arms. She was no longer covered in blood, her sword was tucked under a loose floor board. "Well monkey, auntie Cos had an accident." She said, squeezing her tighter into her chest.  
"Is auntie Delphine making her all better?" My head snapped up and I caught Sarah's gaze. That was the first time the girl referred to me as anything but Delphine.  
"She is trying monkey." I nodded at her words, hoping she is right.


	6. Awakening

I was by her side the moment she opened her mouth to take a deep breath. She coughed and it made me laugh.  
"You're awake." I held her tight.  
"Yeah. Wow, what a trip man." She wrapped her arms around me.  
"Everything is OK now. You're here, and you're safe and I love you." I whispered in her ear.  
She drew back and looked me in the eye. "Delphine, what happened back there?"  
I didn't want to answer, I didn't want to explain why I had to take her life in order to save her. I didn't want to tell her I had to turn her into a monster like me.  
"What's wrong?" She wiped the tears streaming down my face.  
" Chérie, I am so sorry," I caressed her cheek, missing the warmth that used to radiate from her skin.  
"Tell me!" She held my wrists together, stopping me from distracting her.  
"I think you better sit."  
That was the hardest conversation I've ever gone through.

"Are you OK?" I took her hand in mine and played with her fingers.  
"You just told me I'm dead, how do you think I feel?" Her voice chocked up a bit.  
I squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I just found you and I never want to lose you." I looked at her, catching her gaze, "I know what I did can be considered monstrous, but I'm here to help you, to teach you. I love you," I stroked her cheek, "I want to be with you. I couldn't let you die."  
"Delphine I'm not mad, or angry or even upset, I'm just shocked." She placed her hand atop mine, "I love you too, and if I'd been given a choice, I'd probably say yes. I never wanna leave you." She smiled sadly, "I guess it was a bit soon to make that decision, but I'm glad it happened. Sarah probably doesn't want me near her and Kira now." She sighed.  
"I will make sure you will be able to see them." I kissed her.  
"I'm really hungry." She said against my lips.  
"I think I can help you with that." I smiled, "I'll be right back."

I leaned against the refrigerator door, taking a deep breath. " Mon Dieu." I exhaled.  
I rummaged through the fridge, taking out two blood bags and pouring them into mugs.  
The microwave beeped.

Cosima took a mug off the tray, placing it under her nose and sniffing cautiously.  
"Am I supposed to drink this?" She raised her brow at me.  
"Just drink cheeky girl." I put the mug to my lips and drank.  
"Whatever you say." She followed my lead.

It took two weeks before Cosima was ready to meet Sarah. We both agreed that it should only be Sarah and we should wait a bit longer before we let Kira come.

"Hey Sarah." Cosima looked so relaxed on the couch, I made sure she fed before her sister came over. No fresh blood, only bagged.  
"Hey Cos, looking good." Sarah sat before her, keeping her distance. I saw Cosima noticed it as well.  
I sat by her side and took her hand in both of mine.  
"How is Kira? Did she win the science fair? She was so psyched for it."  
"She's good. She won a blue ribbon at the science fair. She blew the competition out of the water." Sarah ruffled her hair with her fingers, "How've you been, Cos?" she leaned forward a bit and clasped her hands together.  
"I'm better, Delphine keeps me at bay." She flashed a grin at me, "I'm less hungry and I'm almost back to being me, I guess. My magic is back."  
"That's good, I'm glad you're better." Sarah sank back in the chair, her body slouching, relaxing a bit.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't offer you anything to drink, would you like some tea?" I wanted to clear the air, make everything go back to normal.  
"Yeah, sure. Green tea?"  
I nodded and got on my feet, "I'll be right back." I stroked Cosima's shoulder and left the two alone.

I listened to their talk, Sarah seemed to get more comfortable the longer she was near Cosima.  
I came back and handed Sarah her drink, "I have class now, will you two be ok alone?" I placed my hand on Cosima's shoulder.  
"I think we can manage." Sarah replied.  
Her answer brought the greatest smile I have ever seen on Cosima's face, her sister was trusting her. "Yeah baby, I think we'll manage." She smiled up at me.  
"Good. I will see you two later." I kissed her and left.

"Delphine, wait." Sarah followed me out the door.  
" Que?" I turned to face her.  
"I just wanted to say thank you. I know what this means to Cos, I know how hard it was for the both of you. I'm glad she found you." She smiled at me, "I guess what I'm trying to say is welcome to the family." She hugged me.  
It took me a moment until I hugged her back. "I will do whatever I can, whatever I need to do in order to help Cosima and you." I stepped back. "I need to go now. I'm so happy for you two."  
Sarah smiled at me and stepped back inside.

As I opened the door and stepped into the sunny day all I could think about was the crazy ride I got myself into. I've never been happier.


End file.
